Pests are ubiquitous in human lives. Bed bugs and dust mites are often unknowingly carried into bedrooms, hostels and dormitories, etc. Pest of such and other types cause itches, pain, allergies and respiratory syndromes. Flies, mosquitos, ants and cockroaches pollutes the environment, spreading bacteria and virus via kitchenware, utensils, food, etc., adversely affecting human health. Other pests infest food storages, collections and wooden products, causing irreparable losses. Traditional ways of exterminating the above mentioned pests are to apply insecticide sprays or pesticidal drugs.
Insecticide sprays have limited lasting longevity, hence requiring repeated application, adding in continuous pollution to the environment. Pesticides are highly toxic in large amounts and frequent applications, and would pose a threat in particular to children and pets if used under inadequate supervision.
Traditional methods are further limited by the area of application. For example, pesticides are difficult to be applied and retained on vertical or targeted surfaces or kept secured to a safe location. Hence it is desirable to have a solution in exterminating insects which is effective, convenient and safe.